needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mike458/NFMM Ranks are HERE!
Hello once again! This time I will be showing my NFMM ranks based on your skill in NFM, NFM2, and NFMM, both for racing, wasting, and overall performance. Racing Ranks Power Low, Peform Stunt!: Run your very first race. (I guarentee it won't go so well!) Driver's Education: Win your first race. The Underdog: Finish 3rd or better in a Multiplayer race with a Full Grid. (all 7 players starting) Everyday Racer: Win a Full Grid Multiplayer race. The Formidable: Win an NFMM race on stage 16 with a full grid, and take NO damage. Toruney Qualifier: Join and qualify for an NFMM Tourney (tournament). Tourney Champion: Win an NFMM tourney. The Ultimate Racer: Beat ALL NFMM players on the List of prominent Need For Madness Players list in a Tourney (we may have one anually). Legend: Beat ALL NFMM players on the List of prominent Need For Madness Players list in a Tourney, and complete a 24-hour race (Race for 24 hours straight like the 24 Hours of Le Mans), against 6 of the players on the list (your choice) Note that you will need to attain the previous rank first before going on to the next! Wasting Ranks Kamikaze!: Waste your first car. Ahniallation is Needed, NOW!: Waste all cars in a stage. Official Waster: Waste your first car in NFMM. Cannibal: Waste the same car that you are driving. Embarrasment: Waste all cars in a full grid in NFMM. Slay the Beast: Waste M A S H E E N in NFMM. Master Waster: Waste the Big 3 with all cars. The Ultimate Waster: Waste 6 M A S H E E N S in NFMM with a car of your choice (except the Big 3) Overall Ranks This is it! This is where the ranks really count! Stone Ranks Noob of the Year: Attain the "Power Low, Perform Stunt" rank and the "Kamikaze!" rank. Roadkill: Attain the "Driver's Education" and the "Kamikaze!" ranks. Jughead: Attain the "Driver's Education Badge" and the "Ahniallation is Needed, NOW!" ranks. Bronze Ranks Backseat Driver: Attain "The Underdog" and the "Official Waster Badge." Private 1st Class: Complete a Challenge that has a difficulty of a 4/10 or more. The Officer: Attain "The Cannibal" rank, and beat one NFM player on the List of prominent Need For Madness Players list. Pit Fighter: Attain the "Everyday Racer" and the "Embarrasment" rank. Silver Ranks Road Warrior: Complete the "Got Away!" Challenge. NFM Nation Renowned: Attain "The Formidable" and the "Tourney Qualifier" ranks. Crowned Champion?: Attain the "Tourney Champion" rank. The Fast, The Furious, + The Wasted: Waste a car in NFMM just as it is about to cross the finish line with a Midsize car. Gold Ranks Heavy-Duty-Player: Win 10 races in a row. Crowned Waster: Attain ALL of the Wasting ranks. Hall of Famer: Attain ALL of the Racing Ranks. Roadwar General: Start a clan, and win 3 wars against 3 different Clans. Radical One: Play for 5 hours in a row. NFM addict: Play for 10 hours in a row. TOO... MUCH... NFM!: Play for 20 hours in a row. Final Ranks Your a Superstar!: Attain Admin status on this Wiki. The Adversary.: Become the #1 NFM player in the world. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Need For Madness Multiplayer Features